


Date Night

by YlvaUllsdotter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Smut, Teasing, Top/Bottom Dynamic, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Danneel had planned an extraordinary date night for her and Jensen. They didn’t get all that much time alone together, what with his job and the kids, but tonight was all about the two of them. The kids were with her parents, they would have the house all to themselves once they got back from dinner and dancing.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s Girl Power Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was “Taking control in the bedroom”. 
> 
> I apologize for nothing.

She shimmied into a dark red sheath dress that ended just above her knees, with a slit that was just this side of decent. Before the kids she would have worn just the dress and nothing else, but tonight she had put on a brand new satin and lace lingerie set that perfectly matched the color of the dress. A black satin ribbon choker with a hematite pendant and earrings matched the three-inch strappy sandals. She had even gone for a mani-pedi earlier in the day and had all of her nails done in the same shade as the dress. She leaned in toward the mirror to apply the matching lipstick and couldn’t help a small grin as she admired herself. She ran her brush through her hair, letting the luscious locks fall down her back. Snatching up a black purse, she took a last look in the full length mirror on the closet door and grinned to herself. Yep, Jensen was in for a ride tonight.

Her hand rested lightly on the banister as she made her way down the stairs to a gaping Jensen, who seemed unable to take his eyes off her. At the bottom of the stairs she did a little twirl and winked at him.

“Like what you see, hubby?”, she teased.

“You know I do, Dee”, he managed, after having to clear his throat. 

She was almost as tall as Jensen in her heels, and so didn’t have to stretch far to give him a quick peck on the lips, swiping her thumb over them to wipe off the lipstick. She lingered a little longer than absolutely necessary, enjoying the feel of his soft full lips. Just as he parted them - to kiss her finger, or something else, she wasn’t sure - she gave him another wink and pulled away, slipping her hand in his.

“Let’s go, sweetie. We have reservations”, she managed without giggling at the look on his face, mainly because she turned away to give her time to compose herself.

Jensen drove, since Danneel didn’t think it would be a good idea to drive in heels, and they made it to the restaurant in plenty of time. Throughout the meal, she kept up her teasing, dropping entendres and saucy looks left and right. She even slipped off her sandals to run her bare feet along his legs and up between his thick thighs, making him lose focus on their conversation more than once.  
By the time they left the restaurant, Jensen was already pretty wound up, but she decided to raise the stakes, so while he went to get the car, she slipped into the ladies room and divested herself of her panties. She was enjoying teasing her man so much, they were soaked anyway. Balling them up to hide them in her hand, she gave her mirror image a wicked grin and a wink before heading out. As the car pulled away into traffic, she let the red satin panties dangle from her finger where he would be sure to see them.

“Jensen, babe, could you hang on to these for me until we get home?”, she asked sweetly and slipped them into his jacket pocket. 

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Dee?”, he replied in a tight voice as he shifted slightly in the driver’s seat. 

“Aw of course not”, she batted her eyelashes at him in her best impression of ‘innocent girl’, and gave him a smile as sweet as honey.

Jensen scoffed, then chuckled. “It wouldn’t be the worst way to go”, he conceded and did his best to focus on driving.

Danneel had picked a newer place, a dance club, but one that catered to a more mature audience. The music was more 80’s rock and smooth jazz rather than top 40, which suited both of them better. She turned heads when they entered, which made Jensen frown and slip a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She grinned up at him and pulled away only enough to intertwine their fingers and pull him with her onto the dance floor, where she proceeded to make him the envy of every person in the club. 

Her body moved against him smoothly and sensuously, her eyes closed as she let the music flow through her, guiding her movements. She guided his hands to rest lightly on her hips, making him effectively her grounding focus while she gave herself over to the rhythm. All Jensen could do was hang on and watch her in awe. 

Of course, Danneel had chosen the club with her plan in mind. The music was perfect for this kind of dance, the kind that was basically vertical sex, in public, with clothes on. She was all over Jensen, touching, grinding, writhing against him, and she was fully aware of his growing arousal both from watching and feeling her. When the music changed, she looked up at her gorgeous husband and couldn’t hold back a laugh at his dazed look. She pulled him over to the bar, getting water for both of them. They had had wine with dinner and she didn’t want either of them to get any more inebriated. Actually, what she wanted was Jensen’s full focus, and to keep her focus on him, tonight.

After another trip to the dance floor, while they were making their way to the bar again, Jensen pulled her into a dark corner, pressing her back against the wall. His hands were all over her, even slipping in under her dress, as he kissed her with the desperation of a drowning man. She let him kiss her for a moment, then pushed him away gently, grinning wickedly.

“Not yet, Jensen. Wait until we get home, it’ll be worth it, I promise”, she told him, squeezing his butt teasingly, which pushed his erection against her and drew a hiss from him. 

“You’re evil”, he pouted at her, but it only made her laugh.

She dragged the evening out for another half hour, before she gave in to his pleas to head home. As soon as they were in the car and on the road, she slipped her dress up to her hips and spread her legs, turning slightly to give him a good view as she lightly brushed her fingertips over her pussy. He let out a low groan as he glanced over and saw just how excited she was. Fortunately, they didn’t hit any police controls, because Jensen got them home in record time, and that wasn’t by keeping the speed limit.

Before he had time to turn off the engine, Danneel was out of the car and hurrying toward the front door. She got the door open and the alarm turned off before he made it inside, which was good because as soon as he caught up to her, he pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers in a hot and needy kiss that took her breath away.

When she pushed him gently, he immediately took a step back, although not without pouting. He cocked his head at her and she grinned, heading for the stairs, knowing he would follow.

He entered the bedroom to the sight of his beautiful wife standing with her back to the bed, head tilted slightly forward so she was looking at him through her thick dark lashes, the color of her eyes almost obliterated by her lust-blown pupils. She raised her hand and crooked her index finger, beckoning him closer. When he was only an arm’s length away, she put her hand up to stop him. Taking a step back, she gracefully sank down onto the edge of the bed. Her lips curved up in a smile.

“Show me what you got, cowboy”, she teased, her voice husky with desire.

Jensen grinned a little nervously. After seven years of marriage and three kids, he still felt shy showing off for his own wife, he couldn’t really help it. 

Danneel held back a chuckle as she saw the tips of his ears turn red. She knew he felt shy, but she wanted to enjoy the sight of her gorgeous man tonight. Looking straight at him where he was still standing in front of her, she raised an eyebrow and winked at him, then leaned down to grab her purse from where it had ended up on the floor. Fishing out her phone, she scrolled through to a nice slow sexy song and pressed play.

Dropping the phone beside her on the bed, she crossed her legs and just looked at Jensen expectantly. As she had guessed, he couldn’t resist the music, and she let out a small sigh of delight as he started moving to the beat, slowly slipping his jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms to fall on the floor, where he kicked it aside. 

She licked her lips when he turned around and wiggled his hips while he unbuckled his belt and slid it out of the belt loops, raising it dramatically before letting it drop to the floor. Danneel loved that he was getting into the strip-tease, because she knew he did it only for her and only because he knew she loved it. She smiled lovingly at him as he threw a glance over his shoulder, his hips still moving to the music while he was unbuttoning his shirt. Not wanting to wait any longer, she stood up and moved in close to him, sliding her hands along his arms and gently moving his own hands away from the buttons, most of which were undone by now. She moved with him, dancing slowly to the beat of the music, her arms around his waist, her hands slowly finishing undoing the shirt buttons, then slipping inside to caress his exposed skin. In the closet mirror she could see his eyes were closed. They stayed closed as her fingers made their way to his nipples, gently rubbing and tweaking them, drawing sighs of pleasure from his lips.

Neither of them noticed when the song ended, they were too caught up in the moment. Danneel moved around Jensen to stand in front of him before she slipped the shirt over his shoulders. He shrugged slightly, the shirt slipping down his arms to pool at his feet, and she kicked it aside. She spent an interminable time just touching him, her hands caressing his exposed skin, moving across his torso and arms. When she looked up at him again, his eyes were open, watching her, the peridot green of his eyes obscured by pupils expanded with desire. For her. She took a deep breath, only then realizing she had forgotten to breathe.

Reaching up, she found his lips and kissed him, softly at first. She loved that he let her take control, molding her lips to his. She brushed her tongue over his lips and he parted them, letting her in to explore and taste him. All the while her fingers had worked on his button and fly, undoing his suit pants. Now she pulled back, both of them breathing heavier, and pushed both pants and boxer briefs down his legs, dragging her fingernails over his skin lightly as she went. Crouched in front of him, she pulled off his shoes and socks, then prodded him to step out of the rest of his clothes.

Before she stood up, she looked up at him through her lashes, a teasing grin on her lips. She slid her hands along his legs until they were resting on his thighs, a breath away from his erection. She noticed he was the one holding his breath now, as he watched her every movement. Still grinning, she moved closer until her lips were almost touching him. Her eyes locked on him, she slipped her tongue out and wiggled it. It was almost, but not quite, touching him. When she stood up, he let out the breath he had been holding in a frustrated sigh, making her giggle. 

“Have I told you you’re evil?”, he pouted at her. She laughed and placed both hands flat on his chest, without answering.

Gently prodding him, she made him walk backwards until his legs touched the edge of the bed. Then she winked at him and gave him a shove, making him fall back on the bed. She kicked off her sandals and pulled the dress up to her hips, before she placed her hands on either side of him, crawling up along his body. She nipped at his skin, following up with a kiss, blazing a trail from his groin to his clavicle. Hovering above him, she licked up the side of his neck, until her lips were almost touching his ear. 

“I want to try something new tonight, sweetie. You game?”, she whispered hoarsely, her hot breath fanning over his ear, making him shiver. When he gave her a curious look without speaking, she reached up, conscious of how the position pressed her breasts in his face, and pulled out her toy from under the pillows. She dangled it above him and smiled sweetly.

She had laughed when Genevieve first showed her the pink fuzzy handcuffs, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it might be fun, if she could talk Jensen into it. So she had bought them. Now she watched his eyes as he frowned slightly at the pink fuzz. He looked at her and those luscious lips of his curved in a nervous and shy smile while she could feel him shrug his shoulders.

Her smile sparkled to brighten a dark room, as she got him to move up on the bed, then gently moved his arms up above his head. She closed the fuzzy cuff on one wrist, threaded it through the bars in the headboard, and closed it on the other wrist, holding up the key and showing him she put it on the nightstand right next to the bed. He pulled on the cuffs a little, but she soon distracted him, pressing her body to his and slotting his thigh between her legs. Her hands caressed his arms, down to his shoulders and up to cup his face as she claimed his mouth with hers. 

She knew he could feel how wet she was as she ground down on his thigh, the friction just enough to tease, but not enough to satisfy her need. Pulling away, she sat back on the bed and admired this gorgeous man, her gorgeous man, stretched out and helpless before her. She clenched her thighs together and moaned low. She wanted to taste and feel every inch of him. But first…

Pressing her whole body against his, she brushed the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue, drawing a harsh moan from him.

“I’m going to use you, Jensen. You’re mine tonight, and I can do anything I want”, she breathed. Wrapping one hand around his erection, she squeezed just a little harder than necessary. “This is mine. I own it tonight. And you won’t come unless I say so. If you get close, you tell me. Got it?”, she continued, then pulled back so she could see his face.

His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. After a hard swallow, he nodded, then opened his eyes and looked into hers. 

“You’re in charge, Dee”, he rasped out, giving her the same nervous and shy smile as before, his voice laced with desire.

She waited to hear his confirmation before again claiming his mouth, kissing him hard and deep and reveling in how pliant his lips and tongue were, giving her all the control. Breathing hard, she pulled back and placed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, the stubble rough against her lips. She continued down the side of his neck, along his collarbone, down his sternum, and further. Her hands slid up his torso to rub and pinch and tweak his nipples until they were red and so sensitive he flinched every time she touched them. She moved up then to lick and kiss each nipple, soothing some of the sting, until he was panting harshly, his hips moving in small thrusts that he couldn’t control. Rubbing gently over his nipples, she sat back and looked at him, lips swollen and slightly parted, deep rumbling sighs of pleasure dripping from them, his head thrown back, eyes closed. He looked delicious.

She quickly slipped out of her clothes, dropping dress and bra on the floor without looking. Two fingers slipped easily into her and she indulged in the feeling while circling her thumb around her clit until Jensen opened his eyes, his gaze searching for her almost desperately. When he saw what she was doing, he let out an almost involuntary grunt and his cock twitched. Danneel stroked her free hand up her torso to cup her breast and gently roll the nipple between her fingers, keeping her eyes on Jensen, enjoying the fact that he was so wound up just for her.

Letting out a lustful sigh, she removed her fingers and leaned in to hover over Jensen. She brought her fingers up to his lips and giggled at how quickly he sucked them into his mouth. Her mirth quickly turned back to lust as a moan rumbled deep in his chest. His eyes were closed as he eagerly sucked and licked the taste of her off her fingers and she felt the pleasure coil inside her. His lips chased her fingers when she removed them, but instead found her mouth. She took her time to taste herself on his lips and tongue, swallowing a groan from Jensen.

The touch of his tongue against hers had her clenching her thighs together again, and she interrupted the kiss to Jensen’s whimper of frustration. She grinned and winked at him, quickly adjusting her position until she was straddling his head, knees tucked up almost under his arms. 

“Put that tongue to work, babe”, she purred at him, and sank down on his face. He dove right in, and before long she had to grab onto the headboard to stay upright. He ran his tongue along her slit, then latched on to her clit, sucking it between his lips and flicking the tip of his tongue over it, until she was panting and squeezing him with her thighs. When he switched to laving her sensitive little nub with his whole tongue, she slipped one hand down to grab a fistful of his hair for leverage. She pressed his face into her, rubbing herself, basically using his face as a sex toy. Gasping out directions to him, she used her grip on his hair to push and pull his face just where she wanted it. The sounds he was making vibrated through her core and within moments she tensed and cried out her climax, his face pressed hard against her, coating him in her wetness.

Muscles still shaky from her orgasm, Danneel slid down Jensen’s body, leaving a trail of wetness, until she was straddling his hips, his throbbing, leaking cock nestled against her core. She ran her tongue over his cheek, his nose, his whole face, cleaning herself off him. When she had licked every inch of his face, she stroked her tongue over his lips, and he parted them eagerly. She kissed him, slow and sweet at first, tasting herself on his tongue and lips. The kiss quickly deepened as she claimed him again, and he let her. They were both panting hard when she broke the kiss. His eyes were closed and he let out little moans and whimpers as she slowly ground her wet core against him, feeling every inch of him, every twitch.

She leaned in close, her breath ghosting over his cheek and ear.

“Tell me, Jensen. Tell me what you want”, she whispered, and nipped his earlobe.

“Uh Jesus, Dee, you’re killing me. Please just fuck me, please, I need to be inside you”, he begged, his voice ragged with restrained desire. Knowing she was the reason he was so strung out, she shivered deliciously inside. There was just no other feeling like it.

Sitting up, she slid back to straddle his thighs and wrapped her hand around his cock. It was slick with pre-come and her own juices, and her hand easily slid along its length as she stroked it slowly, drawing an almost pained whimper from Jensen.

“Please, Dee…”, he moaned, his hips twitching to thrust into her hand, but restrained by the weight of her on his legs. “I need you so bad, Dee, please”.

Danneel raised herself up on her knees, one hand holding Jensen’s cock in place while she lowered herself until just the tip was inside her. She rested her hands on his hips, restraining him from thrusting into her. He sobbed as he writhed under her, eyes closed, head thrown back against the pillows.

“Look at me, babe”, she coaxed, voice almost trembling with desire. She wanted so badly to sink down on her husband’s cock and ride him hard, but even more she needed to know that he knew she was in control. She needed him to look into her eyes so she could see it.

His breath coming in ragged sobbing gasps, he opened his eyes. They were unfocused, almost glazed over with desire and need. His eyes appeared almost black in the low light of the bedroom and they looked at her, pleading.

“Keep your eyes open, Jensen. Look at me”, she commanded, before she slowly sank down on him, taking his whole length and feeling every millimeter stretch her so deliciously. She moaned his name, and he whimpered.

“I’m not gonna last long, Dee, I’m so damn close”, he moaned, sounding almost apologetic. 

“Not yet”, she responded, her voice coming in rhythmic gasps.

Stroking her hands up his body, she rested them on his chest, palms flat against his sweat-coated skin, bracing herself. Dragging it out, she rode him agonizingly slowly, his cock dragging against her walls with each thrust in and out. His whole body was literally trembling now with the force of his need, and from him holding back, but he never broke eye contact. Gradually, she sped up until she was riding him hard and fast, quickly closing in on her second orgasm for the evening. 

In his eyes she could see how badly he needed to come, but she was determined to get herself off again before she would let him. Resting her weight on one hand, she raised the other to cup her own breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers and pulling gently on it, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his. 

“You’re doing so good, babe”, she gasped, “I’m almost there”, as she leaned back, bracing her hands on his thighs and picking up the pace. Her hand slid from her breast down between her legs to rub her clit in quick hard circles. She cried out his name as she fell over the edge again, muscles spasming, her walls squeezing him inside her.

She rode him through her climax, then slumped over his body, panting and gasping. His breath was coming in ragged sobbing gasps and she softly kissed the corner of his mouth and along his jaw as she reached over to the nightstand. She showed him the key before reaching up with trembling hands to unlock the cuffs, but even when he was free, he stayed in the same position. It made her core clench around him and she ignored the cuffs to cradle his face with her hands and kiss him softly. 

“You ready for your reward, babe?”, she purred against his lips, looking deeply into his eyes. He nodded in response and she moved to roll them over. He got the hint immediately and completed the motion. When he just hovered over her without moving, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You didn’t give me permission”, he mumbled shyly, blushing despite his desire. It almost made her laugh. 

“Yes, Jensen, you can come. Fuck me like I know you want to”, she purred at him, thrusting her hips to feel his length drag against her inner walls.

With an almost pained groan, Jensen snapped his hips forward, and quickly set a hard and fast pace. Danneel wrapped herself around him, and let him. Knowing she was the reason for the desperate need fueling his lust quickly had her on the edge for the third time.

“Dee”, he gasped, the way he said it almost a prayer falling from his lips. His thrusts became erratic, and as she came again, her muscles squeezing him inside her, he let out a loud groan and emptied himself inside her. 

They lay like that for several minutes, or possibly hours, years, millenia, before either of them managed to move. Jensen gently rolled them over so he wasn’t crushing her with his weight. When their breathing started to even out, he glanced up at the pink fuzzy handcuffs still dangling from the headboard and one side of his mouth quirked up in a wry grin.

“We gotta do that again, babe”, he rasped, voice hoarse from the noises he had been making. Danneel just laughed and kissed him softly.


End file.
